


Ramtok Missing Scene from Episode 12

by TekeoMiona



Category: Legend (TV 1995)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, I've lost progress, White People ™ suck, it's been too long since I've written, racism talk, this is really terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TekeoMiona/pseuds/TekeoMiona
Summary: Exactly what the title says because I couldn't think of an actual title. A couple missing scenes from the finale between Ramos and Janos.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rumpeltyltskyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpeltyltskyn/gifts).



> This could be way better, but I'm not editing it for two years so here. Part two will be up whenever.

Janos watched Ramos leave the room, the defeated look on his face tearing at Janos' heart. He wished he could do something. But there was little a single person could do to make up for generations of systematic racism and loss of culture.

"Poor guy," Ernest muttered beside him. An understatement, in Janos' opinion.

Wishing the writer good night, Janos followed after Ramos. He found him in his room, getting ready for bed in a dejected manner.

"Ramos?" No reply. Janos hesitated. "I've recalibrated the explosives. They should work now."

"That's good, professor."

Janos sighed and stepped further inside. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, professor." Ramos' voice was even and composed but his face was not.

"Do not lie to me, Ramos, I know you far too well for that."

Ramos tossed his discarded shirt towards a chair and dropped heavily into the bed. Janos sat beside him, offering an air of comfort. He waited.

"You're lucky, you know."

Janos tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

Ramos leaned back on his hands and met Janos' gaze for the first time, adjust guilty. "To have your culture. To have white skin. To be taken seriously. That all sounds so horrible to say, but... I can't help but be jealous of you sometimes." He dropped his head back and stared at the ceiling. "I know you've experienced your own injustices, and I know it's not fair to compare them. It's stupid, really. And pointless. I don't-"

"Huitzilopochtli," Janos interrupted, placing his hand on Ramos' arm. "I may be able to share some of your strife because of my own experiences in Hungary. But we both know you face challenges here that I do not. It is not fair and you have no reason to treat it as such. You have every right to be emotional. To be angry and complain and to feel jealous. I do not fault you for that."

Ramos fell silent for a long moment. "Perhaps not, Jani. But it still feels so hopeless."

"Huitzil..... They may be able to take your culture from you, but they cannot take your hope. They can only make you think they can. Do not let them make you that numb to their atrocities." Janos threaded his arm up and around Ramos' shoulders, pulling him close. "Besides, they're going to fall off their high horses one of these days. Someone's going to have to be there to take the reigns and finally steer this country in the right direction. Who knows, Ramos? You might even be President some day."

A small chuckle. "Perhaps not."

"You never know. I am clairvoyant, you know."

"I know, professor."


End file.
